


20 ans nous sépare

by Smilarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smilarah/pseuds/Smilarah
Summary: Hermione se sent seule après la Bataille du Ministère, et elle va mal.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger





	20 ans nous sépare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slytherauder](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Slytherauder).



> Bonjour/Bonsoir à tou.te.s !
> 
> Voici un petit Drabble qui répond à des défis du serveur discord l'Enfer de Dante 1.0 dont vous pouvez retrouvez le lien sur mon profil ^^
> 
> _  
> **Disclaimer : **Malheureusement l'univers et les personnages ne sont pas miens... Je ne possède que l'histoire. __****_  
> 
> 
> _  
> **  
> **  
> _  
> **Attention : Ici, Dumbledore est mort à la fin du quatrième tome, il a été assassiné par Barty Crouch Jr. lors de la dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Maugrey a été assassiné et non pas seulement enfermé dans une malle et Ombrage est une Mangemorte. ******_****_  
>   
>   
>   
> J'y relève ici les défis suivants :  
>  \- Drabble Tag 17 : Sirius Black / Hermione Granger Critère : Pendant le cinquième Harry Potter  
> \- Défi du labyrinthe : Gauche : Ecrire sur un personnage qui a honte de ses larmes  
> \- Vol du défi d'Almayen : écrire sur un couple moralement douteux  
> \- Qui est-ce ? : écrire sur Sirius Black  
> \- Ship improbable : Sirius Black x Hermione Granger  
> \- Un défi pour soi-même et pour les autres : écrire un Sirimione  
> \- Couple du 13/07/2020 : Hermione / Sirius  
> \- Alphabet des personnages : H comme Hermione Granger  
> \- Deux centième Et si : Et si Sirius Black n'était pas tombé dans le voile  
> \- Défis sauvetages 87 : Sirius Black  
> \- Fin alternative : Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix : Harry Potter a pris l'Avada Kedavra à la place de Sirius Black.  
> \- Cap ou pas cap : écrire un Sirmione dans le présent  
> \- Soixante quatrième baiser : Un baiser sur les omoplates  
> \- Mot du 07/08/2020 : Bouche  
> \- La fin et le début : Première phrase 5 : "Ceux qui pensaient que cette guerre finirait bientôt étaient tous morts depuis longtemps." (Au revoir là-haut, Pierre Lemaitre)  
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)  
> \- Défi suprême 2 : - Terminer 8 défis minimum dont 1 défi du cercle 7 ou 8 - Introduire le mot « Dipsomane » (définition : Personne qui souffre de pulsions obsessionnelles l'incitant à boire par crises de grandes quantités de boissons alcoolisées, ou toxiques, ou les deux.)  
> \- Titre du 13/06/2020 : 20 ans nous sépare  
> \- Situation 201 : Un personnage A se suicide sous le regard d'un personnage B qui ne peut rien faire pour le sauver  
> \- Fandom du 13/06/2020 : Harry Potter  
> 

Ceux qui pensaient que cette guerre finirait bientôt étaient tous morts depuis longtemps.

Après Dumbledore et l'auror Maugrey c'était Harry, son frère, qui était mort. Lorsqu'il avait vu Bellatrix lancer le sort sur son parrain il avait couru et s'était pris le sort de plein fouet.

Lorsque Hermione l'avait vu se précipiter elle avait voulu l'en empêcher, crier, faire quelque chose... Mais elle en avait été incapable, tétanisée par la peur. Entre la vue du sort vers son compagnon et celle de son frère s'interposant... Elle avait été horrifiée et s'était évanouie de douleur. C'était trop dur à supporter. Son frère et Sirius en danger de mort imminente, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à perdre l'un d'eux, elle les aimait trop, trop fort.

Et la voilà, une semaine après à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur la dépouille froide de son frère. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l’incinérer… Il n’avait jamais été heureux, son rêve de devenir médicomage avait été terrassé par un psychopathe ! Son enfance avait été une catastrophe entre un oncle violent, une tante dipsomane et un cousin mal élevé…  
Sa vie avait été ruinée par ce sombre Mage Noir totalement fou et il n’avait pas pu réaliser ses rêves.

Soudaine elle sentit quelqu’un la prendre dans ses bras et une bouche se poser tendrement sur ses omoplates. Elle essaya de ravaler ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il la voit pleurer. Elle avait honte de sa faiblesse…

\- Hermione, chérie. Ne te laisse pas dépérir ainsi. Tu n’es pas la coupable, c’est moi, c’est ma faute. 

Et l’évadé la fit se retourner, avant de l’embrasser avec une passion douce et tendre puis quitta la chambre. 

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Hermione le rejoint dans sa chambre, qui était d’ailleurs devenue la leur au fil du temps pour le voir prendre un revolver et se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Elle hurla de désespoir avant d’elle aussi se saisir de l’arme et finir sa vie après un dernier baiser à son amant.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ^^ j'espère que ça vous aura plus et à bientôt pour un prochain texte ! ^^  
> Poufsouffle 💛💛💛


End file.
